Mély, fekete, bársony
by elvie hun
Summary: Tiltott, bűnös szépség tíz lépésben. Ha borzongsz és borzadsz olvasás közben, akkor elértem a célom. P.S.: Minél feketébb és gúnyosabb, annál jobb! Éljen Ő!


1.

Háttal támaszkodik a lánymosdó hideg falának, és próbálja csillapítani a gyomra remegését. Két hét… a hétvégéket leszámítva is tíz teljes este …azóta, hogy észrevette magában ezt a gyönyörű, tiltott, rémséges vonzalmat, egyszerűen nem tudja úgy intézni, hogy magára hívja a figyelmét, sem jó, sem rossz értelemben. Persze, a Nagy Griffendéles Trió tagjaként szinte heti rendszerességgel számíthat (és számít is) valamiféle fenyítésre tőle, ez mostanában többnyire csak ordítóan igazságtalan pontlevonásokban nyilvánult meg. Na meg persze az elmaradhatatlan gúnyos megjegyzésekben, amiket szinte már hiányolna, ha nem lennének. De büntetőmunkára újabban csak Harry „járt" Ronnal. Eleinte nem értette, hiszen az _ő _szemszögéből semmivel sem volt különb bajkeverő barátainál. Aztán arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valahogy észrevehette rajta a benne végbemenő változást (_de hogyan???)_, és immár azért nem kötelezi büntetőmunkára a rémisztő laborjában, mert tudja, hogy ezt a lány már nem is bánná annyira… Hiszen akkor semmi értelme, igaz? Ez annyira rávallana…

_-Harminc pont a Griffendéltől Miss Granger csonttörő akciója miatt…árulja el, mi a fészkes nyavalyáért nem _lebegtette_ azokat a könyveket?!_

_-Azért, tanár úr, mert tudtommal a Roxfortos diákok a folyosón nem varázsolhatnak...- _a lány hangja cérnavékonnyá fakult, és remegve várta az elkerülhetetlent. Piton elvörösödve kapta a tekintetét az egyre nagyobb tömegre a folyosó kanyarulatában, majd ráförmedt:

_-Még tíz pont a Griffendéltől a szemtelenségéért, Miss Granger… és jelentkezzen a kéthetes büntetőmunkájára ma este nyolckor a laboromban!!! Ugyanez vonatkozik mindazokra, akiknek nincs jobb dolguk, mint a folyosókon tátani a szájukat!_

Ellöki magát a hideg csempétől, és a csaphoz lép, hogy megpróbálja lehűteni izgatottságát a karjára csorgatott hideg vízzel. Talán lesz olyan szerencséje, és bájitalokat főznek majd… Mellette fog állni, talán a szomszéd üstnél, talán messzebb, de egészen biztosan lesz olyan pillanat, amikor érezheti… Egészen pontosan emlékezett, hogy amit életében először talált vonzónak Pitonon, az a fűszeres, kesernyés illata volt. Nem tudta, mitől lengi körbe a férfit, és elég nehezen tudta volna elképzelni, amint az órái előtt különféle parfümökkel fújja magát, így erősen gyanakodott valamiféle gyakran használt bájital-hozzávalókra, amik réges-rég beitták magukat a professzor bőrébe, hajába, drámaian lobogó, szénfekete talárjaiba… Arra is emlékezett, hogy kislánykorában, alsóbb évesként ijesztőnek találta ezt az illatot, nyersnek, vadnak, erőszakosnak. Olyan ember illata volt, akiről akárhogy figyeled, nem tudod megmondani, jó vagy rossz szándékú. Hiszen ezek az illatok akár mérgekéi is lehetnek… ki tudja, miből keveredett össze, milyen borzalmas mérgeket és simogató gyógybalzsamokat főzött, mire eggyé vált vele ez az aroma… Aztán, rejtély, hogy mikor és miért, az ijesztő felhang eltűnt a bájitaltanár illatából, de megmaradt az a titokzatos, fülledt, nyers vadság, ami mostanra már felborzolta Hermione nyakán a szőrszálakat, valahányszor elúszott mellette. Kipirulva, és ezek után persze cseppet sem lehiggadva felsóhajt, elzárja a csapot, és kilép a mosdóból.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2.

-Jöjjön, Miss Granger… látom, elhozta az üstjét is, megjegyzem, feleslegesen… ezentúl ne hurcolja le a laboromba.

-Miért ne, uram? Gondoltam…

-Rosszul gondolta, kisasszony. A sebzárót, amit ebben a két hétben készíteni fogunk, azt csak szigorú higiénés körültekintéssel, _rendesen kisikált üstökben _szabad előállítani. Felteszem, keresve sem találhatnánk erre megfelelőbbeket a magaméinál?

-Természetesen nem, uram… - próbálja Hermione megőrizni a hidegvérét, holott belül forró hullámokban önti el valami gyönyörű, várakozásteljes izgalom… tehát csakugyan bájitalokat főznek majd, méghozzá úgy tűnik, mindketten, azaz együtt… reszkető kézzel rakja le az üstöt a fal mentén álló hosszú asztal szélére, és várakozva néz fel a professzorra.

Az mintha tűnődne valamin, pár pillanatig maga elé néz, majd egy hanyag pálcaintéssel egyszerre varázsol tüzet vagy fél tucat üst hasa alá a hosszú asztalon, átlobog a helyiség túlsó végébe, és belép egy keskeny kamraajtón. Amikor eltűnik, Hermione nem is leplezett kéjjel szippant bele a tanár után zúduló, felkavart levegőbe, és várja a jól ismert, szépséges borzongást. Az nem is várat magára, de hamarosan felhangzik az ajtóból a ritmusos talársuhogás, így megpróbál gyorsan ráparancsolni az arcizmaira, és izgalmát leplezendő, az üstök egyikébe bámul…

-Akkor, ha megkérhetem, először is porítsa ezeket a pávaszem-szárnyakat teljesen csomómentesre, körülbelül hat unciára lesz szükségem… - olyan unott hangnemben ejti ki ezeket, hogy Hermione majdnem szentségtörésnek érzi. Hat unciányi nappalipávaszem-szárny áráért Harry egy vadonatúj versenyseprűt vehetne magának. És most ő fogja felaprítani, porítani… Merlin, segíts! A lány, immár tökéletes zavarban, kibújik a talárjából, és feltűri a pulóvere ujját.

-Mit csinál? – hallja meg Piton döbbent hangját maga mögött.

-Nem szeretném, ha a taláromon maradna a lepke hímporából. Hígítatlanul elég erős altató hatása van, és…

-Értem. Be kell valljam, meglep, hogy emlékszik erre, Miss Granger.

-Köszönöm, tanár úr...

-Mit köszön?

Erre Hermione nem tud mit mondani, csak elpirul, ugyanúgy, mint amikor az órákon megdicsérik egy-egy helyes feleletért. Kissé mulatságosnak találja a gondolatot, hogy Piton épp egy büntetőfeladat közben dicsérte meg őt életében először, de a porítás hamarosan elvonja a figyelmét. Nemsokára már csak az zavarja meg a koncentrálásban, ha elképzeli, milyen nehéz lesz egy bonyolult bájitalt úgy készíteni, hogy közben végig körüllengi majd ez az erőszakos, mély, fülledt illat...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.

Miért?! Miért kellett ezt csinálnia?!

Ez a büntetőfeladat volt élete legrosszabb döntése. Közvetlenül az előtt állt a sorban, hogy felelőtlen ifjoncként beállt a fiatal Tom Denem követői közé, hogy aztán ugyanolyan hevesen meg is bánja.

Egy nap alatt háromszor hozta zavarba ez a fruska. Először az a profán összeütközés a folyosón, könyvzuhatag a lábaira, majd a lány szabályosan leiskolázta a negyedéves Hugrabug előtt. Aztán, amikor belépett, és lerakta az üstjét az asztalra, Perselust először életében közvetlen közelről csapta meg az az illat, ami már hónapok óta nem hagyja nyugodtan végigaludnia az éjszakát… Úgy elvörösödött, hogy be kellett rohannia a szertárba, mintha valami hozzávaló után kutatna a polcokon, pedig csak a dühét próbálta leplezni, vagy talán a zavarát… Az isten verje meg! Hány éve volt, amikor ő utoljára zavarba jött?... Majd a fő attrakció, annak a tudálékos rüfkének a vetkőzőszáma. Perselus kis híján felszisszent, amikor meglátta, hogy elkezdi lehámozni magáról a talárját. Aztán persze a lány ismét lejáratta, ezúttal közönség nélkül, azzal, amit magától is tudott… a hímpor… és erre ő mit csinál? Egyértelműen, félreérthetetlenül megdicséri őt!!!

Perselus Piton _megdicsér _egy diákot.

Egy Griffendélest.

Grangert.

Merlinre!!!

Miért nem hallgatott a józan eszére, és miért nem vont le százhúsz pontot a Griffendéltől, ahelyett, hogy idehívta magához főzőcskézni… Minden áldott este itt lesz, két hétig, párás szemekkel fog felnézni rá, és _mindig _illatozni fog… Vajon mi ez, amit érez rajta? Soha sehol nem érzett még ilyet, pedig a bájitalok mestereként kivételesen jó orra volt… és vajon honnan párolog róla? Mint már annyiszor, újból maga elé képzelte a Granger lány nyakát, amit persze sosem látott még a rengeteg aranybarna hajfürt alatt, és saját magát, ahogy mélyet szippant a pirinyó szőrszálak közé beivódott csiklandozó, kibírhatatlanul édes kipárolgásból, és dühében a falba öklözött.

Miért kellett ezt csinálnia?! Miért nehezíti a saját dolgát ezzel?

Újra a lány elpárásodott tekintete villant elé, és Perselus jobbnak látta, ha beáll a hideg zuhany alá, hogy lehiggadjon egy kicsit. Annak a nyavalyás rüfkének a leghalványabb fogalma sincs arról, hogy hogyan tud nézni… olyan színű a szeme, mint nagyon-nagyon régen, Perselus elfeledett gyerekkorában az otthoni kandalló köveinek… azoknak volt ilyen mázas zománc csillogású, meleg csokoládébarna színük, hogy csak rájuk nézett az ember, még szikra sem kellett hozzá, és máris borzongatóan jó melegséget érzett… Micsoda fülledt forróság lehet ennek a lánynak egy őszinte mosolyában… olyat látott tőle ma, amikor megdicsérte? Vagy még életében nem látott tőle olyat? Perselus a didergés ellenére is keserűen elmosolyodott. Melyik diákja mosolygott rá valaha egyáltalán? Bár, ha jobban utánagondolt, Perselust a hideg is kilelte mondjuk Longbottom mosolyának a gondolatára… Uhhhh… Igen, jó ez így, ahogy van.

Illetve egy elcseszett francot van jól így. Két hétig minden estét így fog zárni, a vacogtató vízsugár alatt próbálva annyira lehiggadni, hogy végre eljusson az ágyig? És minden este ilyen viszolyogtatóan szentimentális hangulatban fog elaludni, hogy aztán álmában… inkább hagyjuk.

Perselus lefeküdt, bár egészen biztos volt benne, hogy fél órán belül felkel, és a bájitalos szekrényéből ma este is előkerül az Álomtalan Álom, vagy valami hasonló.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4.

A parkban lekuporodik egy hatalmas fa kiálló gyökerére, átkulcsolja a térdén a kezét, és hagyja, hogy a tegnap este emlékei újra elborítsák. Piton, ahogy gúnyos képpel ajtót nyit neki, jöjjön, Miss Granger, hátulról esik rá a fény, nem látni az arcát, csak a szemeit, Hermione direkt a szemébe néz, fekete szemei vannak, Pitonnak mindig feketék a szemei, mindig olajos, izzó feketék, és hajlott az orra, Hermione próbál nem nézni az orrára, olyan furcsa, gyomrot bizsergető érzéseket kelt benne mindig Piton orra… ijesztő ez az ember, rettenetes, borzongató, titkok tudója a mindig pengevékonyra összeszorított szája, istenem, milyen lehet, amikor az ember bőréhez egészen közel suttog gyönyörű, rettentő, iszonyú titkokat…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.

Hermione rettenetesen hálás a különleges, drága, bonyolult főzetnek, amiért akkora figyelmet követel, hogy befelé, magába pillantgatni ideje sem igen marad.Teljesen lenyűgözve figyeli a holdjázmin egyre sűrűsödő főzetét, amint ezüstfehérből lassan méltóságteljes óaranyra változik, és annyira belefeledkezik a szakszerű keverésbe, hogy észre sem veszi, hogy a hajának egy előrehulló tincse kis híján belelóg a párlatba. Csak arra figyel fel, hogy Piton szinte rémülten kiált rá, hogy vigyázzon, aztán egyszer csak a kezét érzi a haján. Hermione megdermed, ahogy a bájitaltanár keze hihetetlen sebességgel kikapja a tincset az üst fölötti gőzből, majd, mintha égetné a kezét, hirtelen visszadobja a lány válla mögé, kicsit hozzáérve a lány arcának bőréhez. Hermione, rettenetes zavarban, fülig elvörösödve, idétlen testtartásba merevedve bámul tovább az üstjébe, míg Piton a sajátja fölé hajolva, egészen _zavartnak_ tűnő hangon morog egy „Nem tud vigyázni?"-t. Majd, mint akinek jobb ötlete támadt, döngő léptekkel a szertárba viharzik. Hermione egyedül marad, és végre átadhatja magát a csillapíthatatlan remegésnek. Szinte támaszkodik az asztalon, és legalább két percig csak mélyeket lélegzik. Mi volt ez? Mi… meg…megérintette! Soha, soha életében nem ért még hozzá, még akkor sem, amikor harmadévben közéjük és Lupin közé vetette magát… nyugalom, a főzetre koncentrálj, ez egy nagyon drága balzsam… Kíváncsi lenne, mennyit lehet abból észrevenni kívülről, ami most lejátszódik benne. Piton pedig máris döng visszafelé. Megáll a lány háta mögött, és Hermione talársuhogást vél hallani… mi?... most mi van? Mit áll itt?...

-Miss Granger…

-Igen, professzor? – óriási szemtelenség, hogy nem fordul meg, de hiába, nem bír ránézni…

-Tegye ezt a…mmm… hajába.

-Tessék? – Hermoine azt hiszi, rosszul hall. Hova tegye a haját? Vagy mi… Pedig most már megfordul…

-Ha megkérhetem, kösse fel ezzel a haját, mert ha ebben a korai stádiumban emberi szövet ér a főzethez, dobhatom ki az egészet…

Nyújtogat felé valami feketét… Szalag! Egy fekete selyemszalag. Kösse össze a haját, hát persze! Átveszi a szalagot, gondosan kerülve közben a tanár érintését, majd, még mindig lángoló arccal hátat fordít, és felemeli a haját a tarkójáról. Sosem kötött még lófarkat úgy, hogy közben valaki árgus szemekkel figyelte a háta mögül. És Piton nem mozdul. Mit néz? Mi a fenét néz, jézusom, úgy remeg a keze, hogy mindjárt elejti a szalagot… áááá, persze, a főzetét félti, nehogy belehajazzon! Végre sikerült. Hermoine odébb lép, és zavartan köszönetet rebeg, majd tovább bámulja a főzetet. Suhogás… visszament a saját üstjéhez. Csakhogy végre!!! ... Hát ez rettenetes volt. Ez az iszonyú reszketés, csak ez múlna már el…

Negyedóra múlva úgy menekül ki a laborból, hogy se addig, se akkor nem nézett Pitonra, csak bólint, és elhadarja a jóéjszakát a „Mára végeztünk, kisasszony" után, és rohan fölfelé a Griffendél-toronyba.

Fölérve a klubhelyiséget üresen találja. Hát persze, hiszen mindjárt tizenegy… Mégsem. Mozgolódást vél hallani az egyik háttal álló fotel felől. Megkerüli, hogy lássa, ki az, és Harry álmos mosolyával találja szembe magát.

-Hát te még fönt vagy? Ilyen későn?

-Téged várlak… Egész nap olyan ijesztően csendben voltál, gondoltam, elmondhatnád, ha akarod, hogy mi a baj…Jézusom, te remegsz! Mit mondott az a…

-Semmit, csak… fáradt vagyok, meg… nem jó valami valahogy… vagy mi… - tudja, hogy ez nem hangzott túl értelmesen, de tudja azt is, hogy Harry nem fog faggatózni, ha nem akar mesélni. Csak jó, hogy itt van…

-Harry?

-Mhm?

-Átölelnél? Nem fogok sírni, meg semmi, csak kérlek, átölelnél egy egész kicsit? – Mire befejezi, Harry már köré is fonta a két karját, és mint a kisbabákat, ringatni kezdi.

-Minden oké lesz, Mione, holnapra jobb lesz, akármi is rossz ma valahogy, vagy mi… - Harry olyan kedvesen utánozza Hermione panaszos hangját, hogy a lány kicsit még el is mosolyodik. Soká ölelik még egymást, mielőtt felmennének a lépcsőn hálótermeikbe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6.

Perselus már vagy félórája azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mi az ördögnek bűvölte meg annakidején pincelakása ablakait, ha ilyen fájdalmasan éles napsütést produkál a bűbáj minden áldott tavaszi reggel. Küzdött. Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, nem akart felébredni, mert az álmaiban látott valahogy sokkal élhetőbb életnek tűnt a valódinál. Álmában nem a Roxfort tanára volt, és az előrehulló fürtű lány nem volt a diákja. Álmában Hermione Granger gyertyafényes szemei nem voltak lesütve, álmában Perselus zuhant bele abba a cirmos barna szempárba, akár a semmibe. Álmában nem volt idősebb a lány apjánál, és nem kellett vigyáznia, hogy hova néz, mert Hermione szeme csak adott, és adott, és kért is cserébe…

És persze az első órája hatodéves bájitaltan, méghozzá dupla, csak hogy kerek legyen. Nem fogja túlélni a lány lelkes és tisztelettel teli tekintetét. Tisztelet! Perselus majdnem felnyögött. Igen, az, mi mást várhatna?! Mi mást látott volna a szemeiben tegnap este? És tegnapelőtt? És azelőtt is mindig? Ehhh…

És mi volt az a gesztus tegnap?! Úristen, hiszen kis híján beletúrt egy diákja hajába…Mi a fene ütött belé? Elég lett volna csak ráförmedni arra a lányra, nem hozzáérni a bőréhez… és kézbevenni egy fürtöt a hajából… Perselust akkor úgy borította el a lány illata, hogy egy pillanatra megbicsaklott a lába. Szégyenszemre megint menekülnie kellett, az a szertár lassan már főhadiszállássá válik, ha így folytatja. Odabenn, míg megpróbált mélyeket lélegezni, megakadt a szeme egy fekete szalagon. Mi lenne, ha úgy tenne, mintha csak ezért jött volna be? Ezzel összekötheti a lány a haját…

Ez is egyike volt a nap zseniális ötleteinek, végignézni, ahogy összeköti. Perselus soha életében nem látott még nőt fésülködni, még az anyját sem gyerekkorában, de nem a dolog mikéntjére volt kíváncsi. Látnia kellett, mi van a lány röpködő hajfürtjei alatt, be kellett szippantania az illatot, ami hullámokban borította el a labort, mikor felemelte a nehéz aranybarna hajat a nyakáról. Soha, soha nem volt olyan büszke a lélekjelenlétére, még Tom Denem sikertelen legilimencia-kísérletei után sem, mint akkor, hogy nem nyújtotta ki a kezét, megborzolni a pici, szőkés pihéket, amik pontosan olyanok voltak, mint amilyennek elképzelte…

Sóhajtva indult borotválkozni, és a tükörbe pillantva öregebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha életében.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7.

Nem voltak illúziói az órával kapcsolatban, de nem is csalódott: a lány rá sem nézett a két óra alatt, végig az üstjébe bámult…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8.

Most már nem volt visszaút, pedig tényleg abba akarta hagyni. Előtte állt a lány, reszketve állt előtte… fél? Vagy a vágy remegteti, mint Perselust? Reszket a keze… reszket. Mit keresnek itt egyáltalán? Hogyan kerültek ide? Várjon, Miss Granger, ebből hoznom kell még. Kérem, nem segítene? Kéne még egy kéz… Hogy beszélt ezzel a diákkal? Egy diák, te szerencsétlen, parancsolhatsz, nem kell kérned… Hogyan kerültek a nappalijába? A szertárig kellett volna csak menniük. A lány felnéz a szemébe…

Reszket a keze. Reszket. Tizenhét éves. Ő csaknem negyven. Miért nem bírnak leállni? Percek óta csak állnak egymással szemben, Hermione szinte behívja a fejébe a férfi kutató elméjét, most már nem érdekli, engedni fogja, hadd lássa, hadd lásson mindent. Ó, úgyis elveszett már ez az ügy, ez a titok… jöjjön, professzor úr, látja, ez mind a magáé… Piton zihál, ahogy egyre többet lát Hermione emlékei, gondolatai közül… saját magát látja, ellesett, ellopott pillanatokat, mikor óra közben a lányt nézte, és azt hitte, észrevétlenül… saját magát látja, a tanárok asztalánál vacsora közben, hallja a lány gondolatait, Hermione, nézd az _orrát_ , _azt akarom hogy a bőrömbe fúródjon lapuljon az én testemhez ahogy csókol a fogait akarom érezni a vékony száját milyen illata lehet a ruhái alatt…_ Piton saját magáról hallja ezeket a gondolatokat, Hermione Granger vágytól összekuszált gondolatfoszlányait? _Fekete fekete szemek fekete haj fekete talár suhog lobban_, Hermione kezei megbizseregnek, Perselus tétován megmozdítja a sajátját, ahogy látja, ahogy érzi a lány érzéseit, _meg akarom érinteni a haját körömmel akarok a tarkójába kapaszkodni akarom a haját!!! Fekete fekete nincs alja sem a szemének milyen gúnyos bántson gúnyoljon csak beszéljen még…csak nézzen… a hangja is olyan fekete és olajos mint a szemei… ömöljön végig a testemen a hangja lassan mint egy sűrű fekete folyam simogasson végig mindenhol… professzor úr, én…_

Piton végre elengedi az elméjét, megragadja a vállát, ujjai a lány álla alatt, felemelik, kényszerítik, hogy a szemébe nézzen, újra… és most ő hallja a férfi gondolatait, hát akarsz? Akarsz, Griffendéles, ezt akarod, a szememet? Hát tessék, lásd, mi van, hogy mi van bennük; lásd a saját tekinteted te is, lásd, mit teszel, ha az átkozott párás szemeiddel nézel, csitri… mi ez, amit csinálunk egymással, olyan merev vagyok, mint a kő, a karodat fogom csak, és nincs már a világon semmi más, _nothing else matters, _milyen furapedig utálom a rockzenét, a krémszínű bőrödet akarom, az ízét, rászokni az illatodra, Griffendéles, állok itt veled szemben, az évszázad vicce, én, a pincemumus, és úgy kívánlak, mint egy démon, ez nem is emberi már, hagyjuk abba most, vagy soha ne hagyjuk abba…

A férfi keze hirtelen meglendült, felemelkedett a válláról. Megüti? Megöli? Tegye hát… nem, nem bánt, a haját simítja, a tarkóját, hűvös, nahát, olyan hűvös a szája és _íze_ van, de tényleg íze, valami fűszer… mint az illata, féktelen, erőteljes, uralkodó, mámoros, belezuhanós… Nekidől a nappali falának, ez a kéjes nyöszörgés valóban az ő torkát hagyta el? Ahogy a férfi szája birtokba veszi az övét, az tényleg _behatolás_, Hermione felnyög, és összeszorítja a combjait, alteste lüktet, a csókok ritmusára, istenem, tényleg akarom, én nem _kíváncsi vagyok_, hanem egyszerűen meghalok, ha most már nem lesz az enyém… kérem, professzor úr…

Már a levegőt érzi a karján, a hátán, nem a ruháit, igen, tényleg levetkőzteti, hát akarja őt, igenigenigen, ő is… kezei a férfi övcsatjára siklanak, retteg, Piton mindjárt ellöki, megüti, mit képzel, Merlinre, vetkőztet egy tanárt… de a férfi nem szól, csak zihál, egyre szaporábban, és kapkodva vetkőzteti, Hermione melltartója halk selyemzizzenéssel lecsúszik, a lány keze kigombolja az utolsó gombot a férfi nadrágján, Piton talárja leomlik a földre, a lány ruhái már mind lent vannak, Piton fekete alsóban, _persze hogy fekete, mit gondoltál, Griffendéles?_ Hallja? Hallja, amit gondolok, professzor? _A fejedben vagyok, hogyne hallanám… akarod, hogy kimenjek? _Nem vár választ, kilép, a lány érzi, ahogy visszahúzódik, ezzel egyidőben a szája már a lány mellének vonalában van… illat, megint illat, Granger illata, soha az életben többet nem fog leszokni róla…

…_már nem hűvös már forró a szája milyen gyengéd gondoltad volna milyen lágy és forró ahogy végigsimít a mellemen mindenhol akarom érezni a száját a kezét a bőrömön a hangját a fejemben akaromakaromakaromjöjjönvisszaafejembemindenholakaroméreznimindenholmagátmagátmagát_

-Professzor?

-Mmmm?

-Jöjjön vissza…

Itt suttog ez a lány, hát ezt nem lehet bírni, suttogjon, bele a bőrébe suttogjon már!!! Visszahívja őt? Azt akarja, hogy mindent lásson, minden gondolatát hallja? Hát jó,_ tényleg ezt akarja, kisasszony?_

Akarom, akarom magát, akarom, professzor… a… fejemben… a …testemben, legyenittmindenhol, örökkéakarom…

Piton megborzong, sebzett hangon nyög fel, ahogy megérzi a pulzálást a lány agyán keresztül, a ritmust, a lány testében, odalenn… Merlinre, ilyen merevedése soha nem volt még… Kiszakítja magát a csókból. _Neeee… miért…hova… megy, professzor?_ Jön velem ön is, Miss Granger, csak ide megyünk a kanapéra .. _megyünk… Milyen szép a bőre, milyen sápadt, karcsú, szőrtelen, milyen íze van? _Piton, még mielőtt megérezné a lány száját a mellbimbóján, már tudja, hallja a fejében, mi vár rá, és úgy érzi, ágyéka (és talán az agya is) szétrobban a várakozástól, miért mozog ilyen lassan a lány, érjen már oda, érjen már hozzá, izzó, lassan ömlő gyönyör érkezik a lány ajkain át, forró, sűrű kéj, lejjebb halad a lány, nem, ezt nem lehet kibírni…

_Örökké akarlak, Griffendéles._

_Akarom, professzor úr, professzor…_

_Perselus…_

_Perselus, hogyne…mmm… Hermione._

_Hermione…_

_Suttog fekete bársony mély örök uralkodó mámorító _

_suttogd végig a testem a szája forró valahogy száraz _

_fűszerek párlanak át a bőrén _

_furcsa szirmos formák pulzálnak kinyílnak-összehúzódnak lüktetés lüktetés lüktetés_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

9.

Hűlnek a párák a fejük fölött. Forró volt, forró a szoba. Ne hűljön ki, soha ki ne hűljön….!

Ó, nem, ó, nem nem nem. Csaknem negyven éves. Ő alig tizenhét. Reszket a keze… Reszket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10.

Nem vagyok teljesen hülye, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mit kockáztatunk ezzel. Őt eltanácsolhatják, és tudom, mit jelentene ez neki. Engem… engem elbocsátanak, jobb esetben, de az én múltammal… ezért még _ott_ is végezhetem. Újra ott. Ó, Istenem. Csak gondoltam rá, és máris jeges borzongás csipkézi a hátamat… nem tudom, képes leszek-e vállalni ezért mindazt a bujdosást, megint…

Milyen ironikus… _akkor_ azért kellett mindenki előtt rejtegetnem, ki vagyok valójában, mert hátborzongatóan ocsmány dolgokat műveltem, öltem gyerekeket, nőket, kínoztam tehetetlen muglikat az Ő parancsára… most pedig valami olyan miatt kellene, aminél gyönyörűbbet soha nem láttam még. Nem undorító ez a világ? Nem tesz különbséget. Bűn ez is, az is.

És mégis, megfagyott, beszáradt, halott lelkem minden kétségbeesésével érzem, hogy itt már nem én döntök. Nem fogom mindezeket mérlegre tenni és nem fogok strigulákat húzkodni egyik s a másik oldalra, mint szoktam, hogy mit érné meg vállalni és mit nem. Nincs mit agyalni ezen, ha én nem látom ezt be, akkor senki sem.

Halott voltam, ez tiszta sor. Nem csak a testem, bár az alighanem még a lelkemnél is előbb adta be a kulcsot. Mióta nem éreztem idegen illatot a lepedőmön? Talán soha? Talán egyszer, vagy kétszer, nagyon-nagyon régen? Talán azt is csak képzeltem, hogy elviselhetőbbé tegyem ezt a szánalmas életemet? Mindegy. És most van valami, ami… amit, ha rajtam múlik, soha nem engedtem volna meg magamnak. Az ég szerelmére, Perselus, neked vigyáznod kell magadra! Kém vagy, a lehető legnagyobb szakmai hiba, amit elkövethetsz, hogy közel engedsz magadhoz valakit! Ő mindezeket nem hallotta meg. Hallhatta volna a fejemben, hisz magam engedtem be oda, de ezt az őrült Griffendélest nem érdekelték a kifogásaim. Vannak dolgok, amiket akkor is hagyunk megtörténni, amikor tudjuk előre, hogy szörnyű következményeik lesznek… De hogy én is?!

Reszketnek a szemei, ahogy rám néz. Mezítelen, de nem csak a teste. Fél, Merlin szent nevére, ez a lány még mindig fél tőlem!! Mit tettem veled, te gyerek?! Mi az, ami még ezek után is megrémít bennem? Hiszen egy volt a sikolyunk még néhány perce…

-Most elküld, igaz? El fog zavarni… - könnyes a szeme, hát mit tegyek veled, te jelenés? Persze, el kellene küldjelek, de nézz rám… szerinted képes vagyok rá? Elő a legzordabb hangom…

-Sosem eresztlek többé, Griffendéles. A ronda öreg pinceszörny vérmocskos karmai köréd zárultak… - életemben talán első alkalommal tréfálok jó szándékkal, mégis zokogni kezd… mit mondtam?!

Zokog… mit kezdjek én ezzel? Nekem még soha… mit mond? Valamit mondani akar… Nézz rám, mondd _úgy_, ha úgy jobb…

_Istenem… professzor, én… Perselus, szeretlek… milyen rég, ó, ha tudnád, milyen rég… _

Szeretlek, Jelenés. Hermione…

_De… lehet ezt? Ebbe tönkremehetünk…_

Nem érdekel. Kibírjuk. Az ember nem összeroppanó típus. Az ember olyan hideg tud lenni, mint a jég. Az ember szinte mindent kibír. Már alig van egy év hátra. Jövő ilyenkorra, meg még néhány hét múlva…

Úgy vigasztalom, mint egy gyereket. Figyelj, kicsi lány… most szépen eltemetjük ezt. Nem beszélünk róla, nem engedjük látni senkinek, erősek leszünk. Nem sok az már..

_De maga attól még kémkedni fog! Nem akarom, hogy megint odamenjen! Bántani fogja…_

Istenem, olyan vagy, mint egy kisgyerek, tényleg… nem tehetem meg, hogy gyanúra adok okot… Potter le fogja győzni a Nagyurat, tudom, mert legnagyobb bánatomra egyre gyorsabb ütemben látom fejlődni az ostoba kölyköt… Megszabadulunk tőle, de ehhez nem elég a fiú… kellenek az információk is, amiket csak így tudok megszerezni…

_Akkor várunk? Amíg újra csókolhatom? Megígéri? Nem fog beleunni, nem fog…_

Tényleg ezeket mondja? Tényleg attól fél, hogy _én _felejtem el az _ő_ csókját?! Soha, te békés magányomat tönkrezúzó borzongató bűn, én gyönyörű botlásom! Aznap, amikor te kilépsz a Nagyteremből, kezedben a diplomáddal, a te csúf, öreg, rosszindulatú bájitaltanárod ott fog várni a bejárati csarnokban. Nem tudom, mi ez, amit találtunk, de amíg te nem engeded el, én szorítani fogom, és meg nem lazítom a kezem… Volt, hogy nem érdekelt, mi lesz velem, ha a harcoknak vége, de már többé sosem fogom keresni a veszélyt. Talán sosem hinnéd el, de most egészen Griffendélesen érzem magam. _Ezért_ fogja megérni fájni, félni, várni, ezért, nem a bosszúmért, nem a Rendért, nem a világ javáért.

_Hát várunk, Professzor._

Hát várunk, Miss Granger.

_És mi lesz a büntetőmunkámmal?_

Teljesítve, csak meg ne bánjam. És kisasszony?

_Igen?_

Negyven pont a Griffendélnek az állhatatos türelméért. Megelőlegezve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastátok, de ha már, akkor nagyon kérek mindenkit, írjon egy-két szót róla! ilyen témában még sosem írtam, szóval nagyon hálás lennék! Köszi!


End file.
